Prep Luv: NxC Oneshots
by NekoofWanton
Summary: Probably the first or second NoahxCody fanfic ever written. We need more NoahxCody! Rating may vary T to M for chapter. Chapter 1: rated M; Chapter 2-3: rated T
1. Playa de Loser

**A/N: **This is my first POV style fanfic and my second M-rated fic ever written.

--

**Theme: **Playa de Loser

**Summary: **What happens at the resort, stays at the resort...right?

_Rated M for detailed mutual masturbation and gay romance._

--

_(Normal POV)_ Cody was laying on a recliner. Lindsay and Trent were sitting at the juice bar in the pool. Izzy was attempting to catch some fish using a harpoon gun. Unknowingly, she shot the harpoon horizontally toward a floating Noah, who quickly dodged it by diving underwater.

--

_(Cody's POV)_ I was getting a tan to impress Gwen. Even though I knew she actually liked Trent, I thought that if something happened between the two of them, I would _so _be the "back-up plan." This time I remembered to wear sunscreen.

Then I saw Noah take a seat at the bar. One droplet from his still wet hair made its way down his chest. Funny how a bookworm like Noah had a semi-athletic form. He grabbed a cherry soda and started reading a book he pulled out from heaven knows where, his back facing me. That's when I noticed his drenched swim trunks were sticking to his backside, showing a perfect outline of his ass. I could feel the heat stir in my face, as well as down south.

Now don't get me wrong. The Codster totally digs the ladies, but there was _something_, not sure what but _something_, about Noah that made me want to swing that way. Maybe it was how he stayed calm during troubling situations, or how he didn't take crap from anyone, even Duncan. Maybe it had something to do with the Awake-a-thon...

--

_(Noah's POV)_ Trent was currently being smothered by Lindsay. _Floozy_, I thought. I was also thinking that it should have been me cuddling next to his fine abs. Of course, he could never be as fine as the "Code-Meister". In case you imbeciles haven't figured it out yet, I like guys. That's right--I'm gay. You know a homosexual, flamer, queen, fairy, butt pirate, fruit, queer, fag; whatever today's generation referred to it as.

Anyway, Trent came to his senses and swam away. Izzy gladly took Trent's stool. I turned my seat around to get better lighting. About .8 seconds later, I heard them giggling. I ignored it until it got on my nerves. I glared at them. Izzy motioned a finger to where she & Lindsay were snickering. I darted my eye toward that direction slightly, keeping my head in place so people walking from the opposite direction would think I was still reading.

There I saw Cody with an ever-so-cute blush covering half his face and he appeared to be checking me out. I've been told that I could be mistaken for Justin's twin. I smirked at him, as if to say _see something you like?_ He seemed to notice, his blush changing from hot pink to crimson red.

--

_(Normal POV)_ Cody mentally freaked. He quickly turned his whole body to the side away from Noah. He looked down, and as if things couldn't get worse, his eyes widened and he bit his lip even more. His southern heat resulted in a small but noticeable bulge in his shorts. He grabbed a towel, covered himself, and dashed toward the changing rooms. Meanwhile the girls couldn't help but burst out in insane laughter.

--

_(Cody's POV)_ _Oh, crap! This is sooooo not happening!_ I ran into a changing station and locked the door behind me. I couldn't believe that I got a hard-on from just watching Noah, let alone anything involving Noah. The way I saw it, I had two options: wait it out or do something about it. Being a dude, I pretty much went with the second choice. Damn hormones! I leaned against the side wall, tracing my hand across my torso. Someone could easily mistake me for an anorexic I was so scrawny. What would Noah see in me anyway? He'd probably flirt with Trent rather than me.

My depression was pushed aside when I brushed against my even harder and stiffer cock. I pushed against it, gasping as the friction felt amazing. I wanted more, so I slipped it in past my waistband. As by instinct, my unoccupied hand started playing with my nipple, rubbing the nub. The hand in my shorts starting to fell wet, probably from the pre-cum. "N-Noah-Ah!" murmured from lips, along with a few moans. I closed my eyes and massaged myself even harder.

--

_(Noah's POV) _Normally it wasn't in my nature, but I was worried about Cody so I waited awhile until I followed him. I wondered which door he was behind. I got my answer when I heard my name being moaned. Fortunately for me (and unfortunately for him), he picked the one with the broken lock. He was probably in too much of a panic to notice. Curiosity was definitely my forte. I looked into the crack to see one of the hottest scenes in my adolescent life:

My secret lover was touching himself vigorously, teasing his cute little nipple, rolling it with his thumb and index finger, his breathing heavy with lust. I couldn't contain myself. I just had to join him. I opened the door quietly as not to disturb his sexy jerk off session. Good thing his eyes were shut. I decided to have some fun by giving his neglected nipple a light lick. That got his attention.

"Whoa, Noah?! Um...I was just...uh...how long have you-" His stammering was silenced when I gently pressed my lips onto his. They were soft, despite his obsessive habit of chattering. I expected him to push me away and run out, but instead sighed while running a hand through my slightly damp hair. Soon air became an issue so we both had to pull away.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that," I purred into his ear.

"Probably no as long as I have." That comment instantly made me hard.

--

_(Normal POV)_ The boys wrapped their arms around each others' small waist. Their tongues wrestled for dominance. Noah cheated and trusted his hips forward, causing Cody to moan in the other's mouth. The lanky teen was so distracted that he didn't even notice that his hand had jumped to Noah's butt. The tan teen smirked as if giving Cody permission to cop a feel. The geek grabbed the cheek quickly. It felt firm but curved.

"Mmmm...that fells nice."

"Guess that would explain the 'joystick' in your shorts."

The egghead turned the couple so that Cody's back was facing him. His hand slipped into his own Bermuda shorts while the other ventured into his lover's already soaked ones. The lanky teen's arms were now around Noah's neck as he bit his lip trying his hardest not to let anyone else could hear him.

"Noah, I'm gonna-nghh-ah!" No longer able to hold it released himself. Noah brought his hand out only to have Cody grab it and start licking off the seed. Cody felt something wet near his backside. Noah must've come at the sight of that.

"Now what?" asked the geek, rubbing his head into the tan boy's chest.

"Wanna see if one thing leads to another in my suite?"

"Let's find out." After Cody check outside to see if anyone had been around, both the brunettes walked out of the changing station.

In the stall next to where the boys were, there was a thud. The door swung open to show Izzy had fallen off the seat she was standing on. Above her was a video camera pointing down toward the neighboring stall which also fell on Izzy's head. The redhead seemed oblivious though with a rather large smirk covered her face and unleashed a crackling laugh as she followed the soon-to-be-at-home-base experimenting couple.


	2. Tai Queer Doe

**A/N:** For those who are curious, I try to update a new chapter every week.

--

**Title: **Tai-Queer-Doe

**Prompt: **Snapshot

**Summary: **Insert "We're here, we're deer, we're queer" joke here.

--

Noah was on his laptop in his suite playing _War of Prism _when he hears a knock. Looks to see a light brown envelop that was slid under the door. The egghead walks over and picks up the envelope. There seems to be something written in black sharpie on the front:

"_Noah,_

_Something in case U get bored._

_-Izzy._"

Noah turns over the envelope and opens it. Inside was a Polaroid picture that nearly gave him a nosebleed.

It was Cody from the Paintball Deer Hunt challenge. He was wearing only antlers, a deer nose, white tail belt, orange hunting glasses and yellow boxers with green and red horizontal stripes. The lanky geek was on all fours, his ass in the air. His face was toward the camera blush as red as his deer nose.

Noah just stood there then gets an idea.

_(Later...)_

Izzy was in the kitchen looking for something is use as fire accelerate. That's when she noticed a large bag of smugged jellybeans with a note:

"_Izzy,_

_Can U get more?_

_-Noah._"

The crazy redhead let out a Katie and Sadie squeal, then popped some jellybeans in her mouth. With an evil smirk on her face, she mentally chuckled _You have no idea_.

--

Like it? War of Prism and the smugged jellybeans were inspired from The Kobold Necromancer's "Total Drama Comeback".


	3. Wishy Washy Well

**--**

**Title: **Wishy Washy Well

**Prompt:** Fountain

**Summary:** Like anyone wishes for world peace anymore.

--

(Trent, Noah, Owen and Cody are walking in the mall; they come across a fountain and decide to throw in pennies and make wishes)

Owen: I wished for an endless supply of pancakes.

Trent: I wished my dad would stop bugging me about being an accountant.

Cody: I wished to meet a dream girl just like Gwen.

Owen: What did you wish for Noah?

Noah: World peace.

Trent: coughyeahrightcough

Noah: Fine. I wished to have Cody naked and strapped to my bed covered in whip cream every night.

_(guys slowly back away, except Owen)_

Owen: Awwwwww!

--

**A/N:** Sorry for shortness and crappiness. Next chapter will be better I swear


	4. MmmMilk Duds

--

**Title:** Mmm...Milk Duds

**Prompt: **Nipples

**Summary: **Giving 'taste testing' a whole new meaning.

--

It was a normal day at Playa de Loser...or it would've been if it wasn't for one thing...

"You want me to what?"

"I want you to go up to Noah and taste one of his nipples to see if they taste like milk duds since they look like milk duds since they're smaller than everyone else's."

You didn't have to be a tech wizard like Cody to know that anything involving Izzy would be dangerous to your health. On the other hand, it did give him an excuse to get near Noah.

"Don't you think he'll notice?" asked the small teen.

"Just leave that to Izzy."

Izzy managed to sneak behind the juice bar. She raised her head so that it could be seen between Trent and Noah.

"Say there's a lady in a big red hat," Izzy said her eyes scanning Noah.

"There's a lady in a big red hat." Noah responds not really caring even though he knew she was planning something. Trent, whoever, was totally oblivious of this.

"Really, where?" The musician turns but falls off his stool

The BFFFLs and Izzy chuckled while Noah rolls his eyes. That's when the know-it-all felt something on his chest that sent a chill up a spine. Noah looks down to see Cody licking his left nipple. The lanky teen quickly moved away, licking his lips and looking at Izzy.

"Whipped chocolate."

"Aw well, Izzy was close."

The crazy red dove underwater. The brunette nerd flinched as he noticed Noah was staring at him with his eyebrow raised. Cody was officially embarrassed."

"Hehe, um..."

That's all Cody said before quickly swimming off. The less Noah knew the better, he thought. Trent broke the awkward silence to ask Noah something.

"Uh, dude? Did you moan?"

The egghead quickly held his book over his face to cover up his blush and obvious 'yes' answer.

--

**A/N: **Sorry for the loooooooooooooooo(deep breath)ooooooooooooong wait and even more crappiness. P.S., in case you're confused about the "whipped chocolate" thing, it's like the nougat in a 3 Musketeers bar. Mmm...chocolate nougat!


End file.
